Two Hearts Entwined Across Worlds
by Roxius
Summary: A 30-sentence fic of Aqua X Cinderella. Shoujo ai, yuri, all that good stuff. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: I try to avoid doing so, but it ended up kinda corny at some points, but please bear with me.

* * *

><p>Title: Two Hearts Entwined<p>

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Aqua X Cinderella

* * *

><p><strong>1. Struggle<strong>

It took almost an hour of attempting to tape down her large breasts before Aqua could even think to put on her appearance as Cinderella's (extremely pretty) princely date for the ball.

**2. Warm**

Aqua gently wrapped her fingers around Cinderella's; it was so warm and full of life, almost like touching the very light itself.

**3. Loss**

She asked herself over and over throughout the night why she had ever agreed to attend the wedding.

**4. Secret**

Prince Charming remained blissfully unaware of any of it.

**5. Return**

"I promise...I'll come back to visit you again someday. And Jaq too."

**6. Blue**

Cinderella had always meant to ask whether Aqua had been born with hair that color, but she was afraid with how to word it correctly.

**7. Chariot**

The young woman, living in a world where horse-drawn carriages existed, was over-ecstatic at the chance to ride on Aqua's strange flying machine with her.

**8. Obvious**

Terra never questioned where Aqua was flying off so late at night; it was obvious right from the start.

**9. Guilt**

There were times where Aqua found herself wondering if what she had done was the right thing after all.

**10. Relief**

It was being able to hold her and kiss her that made all of those doubts disappear.

**11. Explanation**

Eraqus was the only one who seemed willing enough to explain to the Ventus about his friend's new relationship.

**12. Voyeur**

Jaq saw many things that night that he never would have expected, especially not from Cinderella. He never knew she could be so forceful on someone.

**13. Despair**

Aqua's heart fell when she came across the large, white castle within the world of darkness.

**13. Full**

The Keyblade Master had already put on a good number of pounds before she realized just how much Cinderella's cooking was effecting her.

**14. Awkward**

"You had touched my butt when you helped me off the ground back there, didn't you?" "Err...well...you noticed that?"

**15. Grace**

Cinderella loved to watch Aqua as she practiced; the way she moved with that strangely-shaped sword of hers was so majestic, more like dancing than fighting.

**16. Choice**

"Just tell me now...do you want to be with him, or with me?"

**17. Memory**

Aqua swore that even if her mind were somehow to forget these memories of Cinderella, her heart never would.

**18. Hold**

Aqua's hugs always lasted a few seconds longer when the blonde was in her arms.

**19. Date**

Aqua had never been on a date before, but fortunately, neither had Cinderella.

**20. Friend**

Terra and Ventus really didn't know much about romance but they tried their best to help anyway.

**21. Gentle**

Aqua's great power and agility on the battlefield belied the sweet gentleness she kept for those she loved.

**22. Kiss**

Aqua and Cinderella's first kiss was also their last.

**23. Wall**

Although she didn't like to admit it, the presence of the prince was constructing a wall between the two of them.

**24. Start**

Never before had she even considered loving someone that way before meeting this girl.

**25. Sex**

Cinderella chuckled a little to herself; Aqua was so nervous about it that it was actually adorable.

**26. Offer**

"Let me help you clean this up. It's the least I can do..." "Well, it was your fault in the first place, because you couldn't stop flailing around while I was kissing you." "C-Cinderella!"

**27. Dress**

Aqua's face was as red as a tomato as she stepped out of the dressing room, wearing Cinderella's ball gown. At least the dress's former owner seemed to enjoy the sight.

**28. Guest**

It took alot of begging and pleading to get Eraqus to agree to allow a non-Keyblade wielder to visit the Land of Departure.

**29. Safe**

"Don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you from the darkness."

**30. Love**

Aqua held Cinderella close, clutching her body, feeling her soft hair and her soft lips, and she knew that this was what she wanted most.


End file.
